Flores para Kumiko
by Alita-san
Summary: Yuki ha conocido a una tierna jovencita, ha desarrollado en poco tiempo fuertes sentimientos por ella; ella sabe de su verdad. Pero los demás miembros de la familia no pueden saberlo ¿que sucederá con este amor prohibido? que sucederá... ¿con su secreto? (Yuki x OC)


**F****LORES PARA KUMIKO**

Un nuevo día comenzaba en la residencia de los Sohma, dos ojos violetas se abrieron lentamente, luego de que el sol que entraba por la ventana hiciera contacto con ellos, provocándole a su portador un cálido despertar. Yuki se sentó en la cama y se refregó el rostro con cierto desgano, por alguna razón ese día no tenia siquiera las energías suficientes para levantarse de la cama. Pero haciendo su mayor esfuerzo se puso de pie y luego de quitarse el pijama se puso el uniforme del instituto, al llegar al comedor se encontró a Kyo, quien solo le lanzo una mirada asesina y giro la cabeza hacia otro lado, Yuki mezclo una sonrisa y un suspiro y luego se sentó a la mesa para desayunar. Pocos segundos después llegó Tohru con el desayuno, pero esa jovencita era tan torpe que no puedo evitar tropezarse con la alfombra y comenzar una brusca caída que la llevaría directo al suelo. Pero una de las características de aquel que era la rata de entre los animales del juunishi, eran sus buenos reflejos. Inmediatamente reacciono y tomó a la joven en sus brazos, pero al hacerlo, el contacto físico provocó que se transformase en aquel pequeño ratón que siempre había pasado por tantas dificultades, debido a esa extraña maldición con la que cargaba toda la familia Sohma. Tohru colocó la fuente que traía en sus manos sobre la mesa e inmediatamente comenzó a hacer exageradas reverencias de disculpas.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento!

-Está bien…-suspiro largamente-…no es tu culpa.

Así pasó un largo rato, pero Yuki no volvía a la normalidad y la hora de ir al instituto había llegado, es más, esperando a que la transformación ocurriese, a todos se les había hecho tarde. Fue así que Kyo y Tohru corrieron camino al instituto mientras la joven llevaba a Yuki en sus manos.

-¡Todo es culpa tuya rata perezosa!-exclamaba Kyo mientras dos extrañas orejas naranjas parecían salirle dentro del cabello-

-Tu el más perezoso de todos los Sohma no tiene derecho a decirme eso…

-¡¿Que dijiste?!

El pelinaranja se detuvo de golpe, en un brusco movimiento que provocó que Tohru detuviera su paso en seco abriendo bien sus ojos azules.

-¡Repítemelo en la cara maldita rata tramposa!

-Con mucho gusto…-cruzando sus pequeños bracitos-

Antes de que Yuki pudiera decir nada, Tohru le tapo la boca con mucha delicadeza y sonrió algo nerviosa, era natural que esos dos se llevaran mal, pero ella siempre lo había querido evitar, siempre había querido lograr que hicieran las paces, aunque eso parecía no ser más que un sueño muy lejano.

-Llegaremos tarde a clases…

Recorrieron el resto del camino en un completo silencio que parecía volverse más incómodo con cada segundo. Cuando finalmente llegaron al instituto, Tohru miro con preocupación al ratoncito que traía entre las manos; había pasado mucho tiempo y la transformación no ocurría.

-No puedo entrar a clases así, será mejor que vayan ustedes.

-Pero Yuki…

-No te preocupes, me quedaré por aquí y entraré cuando vuelva a la normalidad, ya veré que le digo al profesor.

-¡Ah! entonces nosotros le avisaremos que llegarás tarde.-sonrió de repente-

-Gracias.

Fue así que Kyo y Tohru ingresaron por la reja del instituto e inmediatamente se oyó a la campana sonar, provocando que ambos corrieran hacia el edificio apresuradamente. Yuki suspiró largamente mientras observaba sus pequeñas manitos; ese día se sentía débil por alguna razón, y sabía que seguramente esa debilidad era lo que evitaba que volviese a la normalidad. Se escondió entre los arbustos junto al uniforme que Tohru le había dejado para el momento en el que se transformase y se dedico a esperar. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y de repente se comenzó a escuchar el paso acelerado de alguien que parecía acercarse a toda velocidad, su respiración agitada indicaba que había venido corriendo desde lejos. El joven Sohma se asomó levemente desde adentro de los arbustos y pudo observar a una jovencita que entró corriendo y cayó al suelo cuando tropezó con una piedra que parecía estar interponiéndose caprichosamente en su camino. Yuki no pudo evitar salir de donde estaba, su instinto le obligaba a ayudarla pero recordó que seguía siendo un ratón cuando ya era muy tarde. Dos ojos color miel lo observaron con cierto brillo en ellos, y una amplia sonrisa pareció dibujarse en los labios de aquella joven de pálida piel y largos cabellos negros.

-Un ratoncito… ¡que bonito!

La joven tomó a Yuki en sus manos y lo llevo hacia su rostro, apoyándolo sobre su mejilla sonrió como quien siente la suavidad de un peluche. Sintiendo la calidez del rostro de la joven en su pequeño cuerpo, Yuki no pudo evitar que sus pequeñas mejillas se tornaran coloradas.

-Pobrecito ¿no tienes donde ir? ¡vendrás conmigo!-sonriendo tiernamente- ¡Oh cierto es tarde!-poniéndose de pie de un salto-

La joven de ojos miel escondió al pequeño ratoncito entre sus ropas y salió corriendo hacia el edificio, cuando llego al aula todos los alumnos se encontraban ya en sus asientos, pero el profesor aún no había llegado. Una jovencita miro a la recién llegada con cierto reproche, mientras su compañera se sentaba en su banco.

-¿Qué horas son estas de llegar Kumiko?

-Lo siento…-rascándose la mejilla-… es que el despertador no sonó… y luego me caí en la entrada y luego…

Al oír esto Yuki se aferró a la ropa de la joven, quien al darse cuenta evadió el tema, extrañamente le pareció sentir que aquel adorable ratoncito no quería que mencionaran su presencia. El joven Sohma sabía que si permanecía abrazado al cuerpo de ella no podría volver a su forma original, pero de todas formas en ese momento no era lo más conveniente puesto que se moriría de la vergüenza si se viera desnudo frente a toda una clase. Cuando la clase comenzó la jovencita tomó su lapicera y comenzó a apuntar, Yuki se asomó un poco desde atrás de la pequeña corbata y sus ojos divisaron a Haru sentado unos bancos más adelante. Comenzó a salir cada vez más y más, si pudiera llegar hacia donde el joven de pelo blanco se encontraba, él podría ayudarle. Pero la jovencita le acaricio la cabeza y lo vio con una sonrisa.

-No puedes salir aquí… espera a que terminen las clases ¿si?

Yuki solo la miro a ella y luego a Haru, no sabía que debería hacer en ese momento, sentía como si estuviera en un callejón, pero la amabilidad de la chica lograba tranquilizarlo un poco.

Luego de unas horas de clases el profesor les comunico que ese día se irían temprano a casa porque necesitaban hacer algunas refacciones en el edificio, como ya era viernes se comenzaría desde ese momento para poder ocupara así todo el fin de semana en la tarea. El murmullo se hizo presente y la chica le sonrió a la que se encontraba a su lado y parecía ser su amiga.

-¿Ves? Tú que tanto te quejabas porque yo me iría de viaje, pero ahora todos se irán temprano a casa.

-Pero aun así no tendremos viaje.-dijo con cara de reproche-

-Hay Saya no cambias…

Luego de un tiempo, la jovencita se despidió de sus amigas y salió del instituto a toda prisa, Yuki jamás tuvo la oportunidad de poder hablar con Haru y era la primera vez que pertenecía tanto tiempo en su forma del juunishi, pero era entendible ya que no se había separado ni un poco del cuerpo de aquella alegre jovencita. Un automóvil negro la esperaba en la puerta y cuando ingreso en él, el hombre que conducía arranco a toda velocidad.

A la salida del instituto Tohru se dirigió preocupada hacia el lugar donde habían dejado a Yuki, tanto ella como Kyo se habían extrañado de que el joven nunca hubiera ingresado a clases; normalmente la transformación no dura tanto tiempo, la joven de ojos azules temía que algo le pudiera haber sucedido. Cuando llegaron al lugar solo encontraron el uniforme de Yuki doblado así tal cual ella lo había dejado, pero no había rastro alguno ni del ratón ni del joven que en eso se convertía.

-¿Donde estará?… Yuki…-su rostro reflejo su preocupación-

Mientras viajaban en el automóvil, la chica saco de su mochila una galletita de aspecto delicioso y sacando al pequeño ratón de entre sus ropas se la ofreció con una sonrisa.

-Debes estar hambriento… disculpa pero no podía dejar que te vieran.

El ratoncito la miro y luego tomó la galletita con sus pequeñas patitas y comenzó a morderla lentamente, viendo esto las mejillas de la chica se sonrojaron.

-¡Eres tan lindo! Ya lo decidí ¡te quedarás conmigo!-sonriendo ampliamente-

Yuki no dijo nada, no podía hacerlo, solo la observó mientras comía la galletita y pensó en que el siempre había querido escapar de la familia Sohma ¿no sería esa su oportunidad? Pero como podría explicarle a esa chica lo que él era realmente, sabía que en algún momento volvería a su forma original y en ese momento ella seguramente se aterraría, lo rechazaría; porque siempre había sucedido así con todos aquellos que descubrían el secreto de los doce animales del juunishi, pero a pesar de todo eso, el sentía que quería permanecer a su lado, por alguna razón esa jovencita le resultaba sumamente agradable.

El coche se detuvo en un aeroparque y el chofer salió del coche y se dirigió a la parte trasera del automóvil para sacar una maleta que subió a un pequeño avión que se encontraba a unos metros.

-Hoy me iré de viaje pequeñín… disculpa todo este movimiento, pero tendrás que pertenecer así un poco más.

Yuki suspiro largamente y luego se aferró a la ropa de la joven, quien sonrió al sentir el contacto de aquellas pequeñas patitas sobre si. El viaje no fue muy largo y luego de unas horas llegaron a destino. El chofer que había acompañado a la joven fue en busca de un coche con el cual la llevó hasta una pequeña pero hermosa cabaña que se encontraba cercana a un lago de aguas cristalinas. Dentro de la cabaña la joven dejo sus maletas en la habitación y luego se dejo caer sobre la cama, pero se levanto inmediatamente cuando escucho un leve chillido provenir de debajo de ella.

-¡Ah, lo siento! ¿estas bien?

Observo como los ojos del pequeño ratoncito daban vueltas como un trompo y sin saber que hacer comenzó a echarle aire con sus manos. En seguida que se recupero el instinto de Yuki fue reclamarle por semejante aplaste, pero se contuvo al recordar que ella desconocía su verdadera identidad. Se miraron por unos segundos y luego ella se dejo caer en la cama con una sonrisa, tomó suavemente al ratoncito y lo coloco sobre su pecho provocándole a Yuki un sonrojo en sus pequeñas mejillas.

-No te preocupes por nada, yo me encargaré de que mis padres me permitan quedarme contigo…-sonrió levemente- …pero si vas a ser mío… tengo que darte un nombre…

-…

-¡Ya lo sé! Por alguna razón creo que este nombre va contigo…-levantó al ratoncito con sus manos y lo ubico cerca de su rostro-… ¡te llamarás Yuki!

Los ojos del pequeño ratoncito parecieron llenarse de pequeñas estrellas brillantes, y en ese momento un humo gris los envolvió a ambos. Cuando el humo se disipó, Kumiko pudo ver a alguien sobre ella. Yuki levantó su rostro y sus ojos se encontraron con el brillante color miel de los ojos de aquella joven. Se vieron así por unos segundos, como perdidos en los ojos del otro hasta que el humo se disipo por completo, en ese momento ella noto que sobre su cuerpo había un joven completamente desnudo y que además le resultaba un completo desconocido.

-Q-Q-Que… es….

-¡Ah!

Yuki se puso de pie de golpe y se dio vuelta mostrándole la espalda a la joven, quien no podía entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

-¿Tu eres...? ¿Yuki?

-Ah decir verdad, ese es mi nombre real…

-¿Eh?-levantándose lentamente de la cama-

-Mi nombre es Yuki Sohma y verás yo… ¡oye!

La joven cayó inconsciente al suelo frente a los ojos de Yuki, el impacto había sido demasiado, el lo sabía, sabía que lo mismo le sucedía a todos aquellos que se enteraban del secreto oculto de los Sohma.

Cuando abrió sus ojos sus pupilas se achicaron violentamente al hacer contacto con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana abierta. Se los refregó por unos segundos y cuando volvió a abrirlos pudo distinguir a alguien de pie al lado de la ventana, su cabello negro danzaba con la leve brisa proveniente del exterior. Al sentir dos ojos color miel clavados sobre él, Yuki giró su cabeza y se encontró con ellos, se miraron por unos segundos hasta que ella se sentó en la cama.

-¿Que está sucediendo? ¿Quién eres?-abriendo los ojos notablemente-

-Disculpa por todo esto… yo sinceramente no se qué decir…

-¿Tu puedes…?-se bajo de la cama- ¿convertirte en ratón?

-Bueno yo…

-¡Grandioso!-sus ojos parecieron llenarse de estrellas-

-¿Eh?-se sorprendió notoriamente-

-Ah lo siento…-sus mejillas se sonrojaron-… es que se me hace algo muy fuera de lo normal…

-Si…-miro hacia la ventana nuevamente-…realmente lo es, las personas seguramente se sienten ofendidas ante esto…

-¡Eso no es cierto!

-Seguramente todas ellas… ¿eh?

-¡Yo creo que es algo genial! Te conviertes en algo tan dulce, es muy tierno, es… ¡yo quisiera poder hacer eso!-sonrió de repente-

-¿Eh?

Los ojos de Yuki se abrieron tanto como les era posible, el violeta en sus ojos parecía querer brillar con intensidad ¿Qué era lo que había escuchado? ¿acaso alguien podía sentirse feliz con algo así? Acaso alguien podía… ¿aceptarlo tal cual él era?

-Tu…

-Dijiste que tu nombre realmente era Yuki ¿verdad?-sonriendo alegremente- ¡parece que tengo buena intuición!

-Eso parece…-sonrió levemente-

-Por cierto, esa ropa… ¿es de mi padre?

-¡Ah disculpa!-miro la camisa blanca que traía puesta-… es que no tenia ropa que ponerme y bueno yo…

-No te preocupes, de todas formas te queda mejor a ti que a él.-riendo alegremente-

Yuki observó a aquella jovencita que tenía frente a sí, su alegría parecía ser contagiosa, su carácter era alegre y desinhibido, todo lo contrario a él mismo. Pero seguramente por eso es por lo que le caía tan bien, sentía que podía estar con ella por mucho tiempo, y sentía que eso podía ser tal vez para él, un escape de la maldición de la familia Sohma.

Cuando la noche llegó, los padres de la joven se asombraron al ver en la velocidad en la que esta comía, luego de agradecer por la comida tomo un poco más en un plato y salió rápidamente en dirección hacia su habitación.

-Hija, ¿no es demasiada comida?-pregunto la madre sorprendida-

-Ah, es que hoy tengo mucha hambre…-riendo nerviosa-… ¡nos vemos mañana!-caminando rápidamente-

-Pero hija…

Los padres la observaron marcharse y luego se miraron entre ellos sumamente desconcertados. Cuando Kumiko llego a la habitación, dejo el plato en una pequeña mesita, y acerco ésta a la cama en donde Yuki se encontraba sentado.

-Toma, te garantizo que mi madre cocina excelente.

-Gracias…-sonrió levemente-

El joven Sohma probó algunos bocados de la comida y luego miro a la joven con el rostro serio.

-¿Como solucionaremos esto? No puedo permanecer aquí en tu cuarto.

-¿Eh? ¿No puedes? ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… simplemente… porque soy un chico…-sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente-

-Un chico…

Kumiko pareció observarlo detenidamente por primera vez, y en ese momento su rostro tomo el color del tomate, sorprendiendo a Yuki.

-En verdad… eres un… un chico…

-¿No te habías dado cuenta?

-Es que… -clavo su mirada en el cubrecamas-… yo simplemente te veía como un lindo ratoncito mágico…

-¡¿Eh?!

De repente la voz de la madre de Kumiko detrás de la puerta provocó que la joven se lanzara sobre Yuki para intentar ocultarlo detrás de la cama, y en ese momento un humo gris volvió a aparecer a su alrededor, cuando el humo se disipó pudo notar que traía al pequeño ratoncito nuevamente n sus manos. Cuando la mujer entro, Yuki corrió y se ocultó debajo del largo cabello de Kumiko, la madre observó a su hija con una mirada notoriamente desconcertada.

-Kumiko hija… ¿Qué haces con la ropa de tu padre?

-¿Eh? -notó las prendas en sus manos- ¡Ah! es que me gustan mucho y… por favor déjamelas ¿si?

-Está bien… yo solo venía a ver si todo estaba bien, estás actuando extraño hoy.

-Ah… ¿en verdad?... disculpa si te preocupe mama.

-Bueno ¿me llevo el plato?

-¡Ah! ¿Este? No, déjalo… yo… comeré un poco más…-rascándose la mejilla-

-Bien, pero luego tu lo lavas.

-¡Sí!-sonrió ampliamente-

-Pasa buena noche hija.-tomando el picaporte de la puerta-

-Tú también mama.-sonriendo dulcemente-

Luego de despedirse, la mujer se marchó cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, Kumiko se hecho en la cama y suspiro largamente, luego levanto la mirada y observó al ratoncito que tenía frente a ella.

-Nuevamente eres… es porque… ¿es porque yo te abracé?

-¿Eh?-las mejillas de Yuki se sonrojaron-…bueno, pues si… cuando alguien del sexo opuesto me abraza, así como también si mi cuerpo está débil o si estoy muy nervioso.

-Ya veo… que extraño…-abriendo los ojos-… pero ¡me encanta!-sonrió de repente-

-Eres…-sonrió levemente-… bastante especial…

-¿Tú crees?-sonriendo ampliamente-

Al día siguiente los padres de Kumiko salieron en dirección hacia una reunión, y es que el viaje había sido por negocios, pero no querían dejar a su hija sola en la casa y como a ella le encantaba el lugar, habían decidido llevarla con ellos.

-Puedes salir a pasear, pero no te alejes demasiado y si tienes dudas pregunta a la persona que tenga el rostro más amable.

-Si mama.

Cuando los padres de la joven se marcharon, ella volvió a su habitación y allí encontró a Yuki saliendo del armario, sonrió al ver la cara de él.

-Al parecer no eres madrugador.

-Si… alguien ya lo había notado…-refregándose los ojos-

-¿Dormiste bien allí dentro?-rascándose la mejilla-

-Aunque no lo creas… es muy cómodo…-estirando sus brazos-

-Supongo que los ratones suelen estar en lugares pequeños.

Yuki observó a la joven con cierta mirada asesina y luego ambos estallaron en carcajadas hasta que sus ojos se humedecieron, parecían llevarse mejor de lo que el joven Sohma había esperado.

-Bueno…-se secó las lágrimas-… es posible que tengas razón.

Unas horas más tarde, ambos salieron a recorrer el bello paisaje que rodeaba la cabaña, a unos pocos metros encontraron un pequeño camino de piedra que conducía en dirección al pequeño pueblo que se encontraba cerca. Caminaron sobre aquellas piedras de color miel mientras mariposas de colores los rodeaban en su andar, como si los acompañaran apaciblemente. Cuando llegaron al pueblo notaron que era un lugar muy bello, pero estaba poco concurrido ya que tanto allí como por los alrededores vivían solo algunas pocas personas, esto favorecía también a la calma natural que había en el lugar.

-Ah… es tan bello…-respirando profundamente-

-Si…podría vivir aquí toda la vida…

-¿Conmigo?

En ese momento se miraron a los ojos y el rostro de Kumiko se tornó del color del tomate, lo había dicho de forma involuntaria y casi sin darse cuenta, pero ambos entendieron enseguida lo que eso se significaba.

-Creo que si…-dijo Yuki desviando la mirada-

Kumiko clavo su mirada en el suelo de piedra que se encontraba debajo de sus pies, las palabras que habían salido de los labios de aquel joven habían logrado acelerarle el corazón. De pronto sintió como él le tomaba la mano, la calidez de aquella mano logro tranquilizar su corazón.

-Vamos…-dijo Yuki mirando las tiendas-…recorramos un poco el pueblo.

-S-Si…

Recorrieron tranquilamente las tiendas del lugar, y la joven insistió en ingresar en una de ellas, en donde adquirió un llavero del cual colgaba un pequeño ratón, cuando salieron al exterior Kumiko le entregó el paquete a Yuki con una gran sonrisa.

-¡Para ti!-dijo con una gran sonrisa-

-¿Eh?-recibiendo el pequeño paquete-

-Por todo lo que te hice pasar y por traerte aquí sin tener en cuenta tu opinión…

-Pero tú no podías pensar que un ratón pudiera comunicarte su opinión.

-Aún así…-sus mejillas enrojecieron mientras ella clavaba los ojos en el suelo-…acéptalo por favor.

-Está bien.-sonriendo amablemente-

Cuando llego la noche, Yuki se acomodó dentro del armario en donde le tocaba dormir y sonrió al recordar el rostro alegre de aquella joven que se encontraba a penas a unos pasos del otro lado. Su sonrisa le llenaba el alma y hacia vibrar su corazón, esa jovencita poseía toda la alegría que a él le faltaba, parecía que se complementaban perfectamente. Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro y se quedó dormido mientras solo podía pensar en aquellos alegres ojos color miel.

Al día siguiente los padres de la joven volvieron a salir, en realidad era sabido que iban a estar muy poco con ella durante el viaje, porque el trato que debían cerrar era de suma importancia para el trabajo del padre de Kumiko, y su madre siempre debía acompañarlo, puesto que la familia y las buenas formas parecían se esenciales para el cliente en cuestión.

Kumiko regresó a su habitación luego de despedirse de sus padres y abrió lentamente la puerta del armario. Observó en silencio al joven que allí dentro dormía y cuando sus ojos se posaron en sus labios, un leve sonrojo apareció inmediatamente en sus mejillas.

-¿Que estás haciendo Kumiko?-susurró para ella misma-

De repente la mano de Yuki se extendió y tomando la muñeca de la joven con fuerza logro que ella perdiera su equilibrio y cayera sobre él. Kumiko se quedo en cuatro patas observando la cercanía de su rostro con el del joven. Yuki comenzó a abrir los ojos lentamente cuando sintió que algo le cosquilleaba en el rostro. Cuando estuvo completamente despierto pudo ver que unos hermosos cabellos negros se desparramaban a ambos costados decorando un rostro de piel pálida, se asombro al notar la cercanía de sus rostros.

-¿Que…?

-Tú… me tomaste por la muñeca y me jalaste…

-Ah disculpa, es que un gato estúpido suele atacarme cando estoy dormido para tratar de vencerme.

-¿Vencerte?-abriendo los ojos con sorpresa-

-S, pero… -sonrió de repente-…nunca lo ha logrado.

-No entiendo lo que dices, pero es graciosos.-sonriendo-

-Sí lo es.

-Tu familia parece ser… ¡Ah!

La rodilla de la joven se encontraba sobre un bulto de ropa, el bulto de ropa se había desplazado por el peso, provocando que la joven perdiera su equilibrio y cayera sobre Yuki, quién instantáneamente se rodeó de humo; ese humo que indicaba su repentina transformación.

-¡Lo siento!-se levanto de golpe-

-Está bien… no es tu culpa.

Un rato más tarde, Kumiko recorría los alrededores de la cabaña caminando al lado de un pequeño ratoncito gris. Ambos observaban el verde de las copas de los árboles mientras la leve brisa que soplaba parecía llenarlos de paz.

-No hablas mucho sobre ti ¿verdad?

-No tengo mucho que decir… la mayor parte de mi vida la pase encerrado en la casa principal de los Sohma…

-Ya veo… en mi caso…-detuvo su paso-… mis padres viajan mucho, así que muchas veces no los veo por un tiempo largo…-sonrió de repente-… pero a veces me llevan con ellos y me divierto mucho.

-¿Eres apegada a ellos?

-Podría decirse… -rascándose la mejilla-… pero entiendo que ellos deban viajar y que también lo hacen por mí, pensar en eso me hace feliz.

Yuki observó con detenimiento la sonrisa amable de aquella joven, sentía que podía pasarse horas viéndola, porque era una de esas sonrisas puras que resultaban escasas en ese mundo oscuro en el que siempre solía vivir, solo alguien más sonreía así, solo aquella jovencita de ojos azules iluminaba su corazón con su sonrisa, sin embargo no lograba hacerlo de la misma forma que Kumiko, porque la sonrisa de Kumiko le resultaba única y especial. Similares a esos pasaron dos días más en los que Kumiko y Yuki se divertían recorriendo el pueblo, visitando tiendas o saliendo de picnic en los alrededores de la cabaña, lugar en que la naturaleza siempre les ofrecía los más puros y hermosos paisajes con los cales podían llenar de paz sus almas. Una tarde, ambos habían salido a recorrer un largo camino que conducía hacia las cercanías de la base de una montaña muy alta. Pero cundo se encontraban a mitad del camino el cielo se oscureció de repente y una fuerte lluvia comenzó a chocar contra el suelo, provocando que el verde de las plantas se volviera más vivo de lo que ya era.

-Cielos…-Kumiko levantó su mirada al cielo-

-¡Será mejor que busquemos un refugio!-mirando los alrededores-

La cantidad de agua que caía era tanta que apenas podían escuchar lo que el otro decía. Kumiko señalo un árbol de gran tamaño cuyas hojas parecían formar una barrera ante el agua, esto era visible porque el piso debajo del gran árbol estaba casi seco. Corrieron a refugiarse allí y se sentaron en el piso apoyando su espalda contra el gran tronco.

-Cielos…-Yuki suspiro-… comenzó así de repente…

-Si…-se rodeó con sus brazos-… nos tomo por sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede?-notando el temblor de la joven-

-Siento como si la temperatura hubiera bajado de golpe…

-Quisiera poder darte de mi calor pero yo… si me acerco a ti…

Yuki golpeó con fuerza los puños cerrados contra el suelo mientras apretaba con fuerza sus ojos, cualquier otro en su lugar la hubiera abrazado y hubiera calmado aquel temblor con el calor de su propio cuerpo, pero él no podía hacerlo, no podía abrazarla y esto solo lograba hacerle sentir totalmente impotente.

-Yuki…-ella se sorprendió-

-Si yo no fuera esto que soy, si yo…

-Para mí tú eres… un chico común como cualquier otro Yuki.

-¿Eh?-abrió los ojos y la miro a ella-

-Pero…-apoyo la cabeza sobre el hombro de el-… pero más dulce que cualquier otro que exista…

-Kumiko…-sintió que sus ojos se humedecieron de repente-

La joven levanto la cabeza para mirarlo a los ojos, así se quedaron perdidos en los ojos del otro por unos segundos, hasta que Yuki colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de ella y se fue acercando lentamente hasta que sus labios se tocaron, en ese momento se unieron en un tierno beso que solo duro unos segundos antes de la transformación, pero esos segundos habían parecido una eternidad, una cálida y dulce sensación había marcado sus labios para permanecer allí por siempre. Kumiko observo con una mirada tierna al pequeño ratoncito que tenía en sus manos, cuando una dulce sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro, lo llevó hasta su mejilla para abrazarlo desde más cerca.

-Yuki…

-Kumiko…-abrazando el rostro de ella-

-Aun así… yo quisiera estar a tu lado… por siempre…

-Y yo…

La lluvia fue cesando lentamente hasta que solo caían algunas pequeñas gotas que inmediatamente se perdían en el suelo, luego de un tiempo los rayos del sol comenzaron a aparecer nuevamente iluminando un cielo azul que comenzaba a despejarse de a poco. Los dos que allí se encontraban levantaron su mirada al cuelo.

-Parece que solo era una tormenta pasajera…-observó el ratoncito-

-En estos lugares suelen darse eventos climáticos extraños según lo que mi madre me había contado.

-Ya veo… pues será mejor que regresemos a que te cambies de ropa.

-Eres tan tierno…-sonrojándose levemente-

Minutos después ambos se encontraban camino a la cabaña en la que la familia de la joven se hospedaba, cuando llegaron se encontraron a los padres de ella con preocupación en el rostro.

-¡Kumiko hija! ¿Dónde estabas?-la madre se acerco a ella-

Detrás de ella entro Yuki que ya había vuelto a su forma original, pero al igual que la joven, estaba empapado de pies a cabeza.

-¿Quién es él?-el padre se acerco asombrado-

-¡Ah! esto… el es Yuki… esto…

-Nos conocimos en el pueblo…-agrego Yuki-

El joven hizo antes los padres de ella una reverencia muy educada que pareció asombrarlos notoriamente, los ojos de la mujer parecieron iluminarse.

-Ah ya veo, pero niños están totalmente empapados, ¡tienen que cambiarse de inmediato!

-Si mama…-dijo la joven aliviada-

-Ven muchacho, te prestare algo de mi ropa.-el padre tomo a Yuki del hombro-

-Si señor.-asintió amablemente con un movimiento de cabeza-

Más tarde, los cuatro se encontraban cenando en el pequeño comedor de la cabaña, extrañamente la pequeña mesa de madera tenía el tamaño justo para que entraran cómodamente todos ellos. Yuki inventó casi en el momento la historia de cómo ellos se habían conocido y que en realidad ambos asistían al mismo instituto, la joven solo escuchaba asombrada por la activa imaginación de quién ella amaba. Luego de que se despidieran a la noche, Kumiko se dirigió a su habitación y abrió la ventana, unos segundos después Yuki entró por ella, cayendo sobre la cama en donde ella se encontraba.

-Es muy gracioso tener que hacer esto…-sonrió-…y mis padres creen que te fuiste.

-Es una especie de mentira…

-No te preocupes por eso, es mejor así, de otra forma tendríamos que decirles la verdad sobre ti y no quieres eso ¿no?

-Mientras menos personas lo sepan es mejor.-miro hacia la ventana-

-Mañana… mañana volvemos a casa, tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo?-volvió a mirarla a ella-

-Temo que… todo termine… y que no vuelva a verte…

-Apenas llegue hablaré con Akito, como sea lo convenceré, ya lo veras.-tomando la mano de ella-

-Ojala… yo quiero estar contigo…

-Siempre estarás en mi corazón… Kumiko.

-Yuki…

Un golpe en la puerta provocó que ambos saltaran de repente, pero Yuki se contuvo de hacer ruido alguno que pudiera alertar a los padres de la joven.

-¡Kumiko ya duérmete que mañana salimos temprano!

-¡Si mama!

Se miraron en silencio por unos segundos y luego Yuki levanto la mano y con un dedo señaló sus labios, al notar ese gesto, las mejillas de la joven se sonrojaron levemente.

-Pero te transformarás…

-Aún así quiero mi beso de buenas noches.-sonriendo amablemente-

Volvieron a mirarse en silencio por algunos segundos, hasta que ambos cerraron los ojos y comenzaron a acercar sus labios. En el exterior la noche mantenía los alrededores en la más grande tranquilidad, mientras las estrellas brillaban en el cielo y una luna redonda emanaba sus tenues rayos blancos hacia la ventana que permanecía abierta, la leve brisa nocturna jugaba con las cortinas color crema que podían verse desde afuera danzando majestuosamente, de repente un sonido algo extraño pero familiar se oyó provenir desde adentro de la habitación, mientras que un extraño humo gris invadió el ambiente.

Al día siguiente, Kumiko abrió los ojos cuando los rayos del sol se posaron sobre ellos, perturbando su sueño. Enseguida pudo notar el ruido que hacían sus padres mientras alistaban las últimas cosas pendientes antes de volver a su hogar. Se levantó de la cama y lego de refregarse los ojos abrió el armario para tomar la ropa que se pondría y ahí dentro encontró a su amado durmiendo plácidamente, ciertamente Yuki tenía el sueño pesado y siempre le costaba levantarse en las mañanas, quien se imaginaría algo así del "príncipe", sonrió por unos segundos mientras lo observaba y luego de cerrar la puerta se cambio, una vez que fue al baño a lavarse el rostro y acomodarse el cabello, volvió a su habitación y nuevamente abrió la puerta del armario.

-Yuki… Yuki despierta…

Con una tierna sonrisa dibujada en sus labios comenzó a acariciar el rostro del joven, provocando que tuviera el mejor despertar que él hubiera podido imaginar. Abrió sus ojos lentamente y le sonrió a ella mientras tomaba su manos.

-Buenos días dormilón.

-Buenos días.

-Sabes…-se sentó dentro del armario-…estaba pensando en cómo haríamos para volver en el avión, si mis padres te vieran no haría forme de explicarlo…

-Lo más fácil será volver así como vine ¿no te parece?

-¿Dentro de mi ropa?-sus mejillas se sonrojaron de repente-

-Solo si tú quieres.-se sentó al lado de ella-

-Si… está bien, es mejor así.

-Mientras me mantenga pegado a ti, conservaré mi forma del juunishi.

-Entiendo.

-Algún día… algún día me quitaré de encima esta maldición para poder abrazarte con todas mis fuerzas.

Se escucho la voz de la madre hablando desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación, le estaba avisando a la joven que en unos minutos tomarían el desayuno y luego partirían hacia la pista en la que los esperaba el avión particular. La joven alzó su voz para responder que estaría lista en unos segundos y luego de esto se escucharon los pasos de la mujer alejarse de la puerta. Dicho y hecho la familia tomó un desayuno rápido y luego Kumiko volvió a su habitación para buscar su maleta, Yuki la esperaba allí, sentado sobre la cama.

-Siento que no pudieras desayunar, pero llevaré conmigo las galletitas que te di aquella vez.-sonriendo ampliamente-

-Muy bien, eran muy ricas.-sonrió amablemente-

-Bueno, ahora…

Sin decir nada, Yuki se abalanzo sobre ella y rodeándola con sus brazos la beso, inmediatamente se rodearon de aquel conocido humo gris y un pequeño ratoncito apareció en las manos de la joven.

-Me… tomaste por sorpresa…

Yuki no dijo más nada, ya debían marcharse y al salir al exterior debía procurar que los padres de la joven no se dieran cuenta de su presencia. Pero además de eso cierta inquietud se había apoderado de él, sabía que Akito solía ser inflexible y que podría negarse fácilmente incluso ante una petición desesperada, además de eso Yuki no soportaba verlo y el ir a la casa principal para hablar con él le resultaba un gran esfuerzo; aun así estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Unas horas más tarde el avión privado aterrizo en el mismo lugar de donde había partido y la familia descendió con todo su equipaje. Kumiko se alejo un poco para dejar a Yuki en el suelo, junto con algo de ropa que pudiera ponerse cuando volviera a transformarse.

-Ahora regresaré con Shigure y los otros, y mañana mismo iré a hablar con Akito.

-Yuki… por lo que me has contado, ese tal Akito… ¿no te llevas bien con él?

-No lo soporto, pero ir a verlo es la única opción.

-Yuki…

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien.

-¡Kumiko! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

La voz de la madre de la joven interrumpió la conversación, así que en silencio ella se agachó y beso la cabeza del ratoncito y luego de dedicarle una dulce sonrisa se alejo del lugar. Tiempo más tarde, Yuki ingresaba en su casa y no tuvo tiempo de decir que había vuelto porque inmediatamente Shigure, Kyo y Tohru aparecieron frente a él hablando todos juntos.

-Ya ya…-suspiro-…uno a la vez…

-Yuki ¿donde habías estado? ¡nos preocupaste a todos!-exclamó el escritor-

-Bueno, es una larga historia pero déjenme decirles que no e que me haya ido por mi voluntad.

-¿Te llevaron a la fuerza? ¿estás bien?-Tohru se veía preocupada-

-Estoy bien, solo ocurrieron algunas circunstancias que se me escaparon de las manos.-sonrió amablemente-

-Claro, tú no te preocupas por los demás, rata altanera.-Kyo se cruzó de brazos-

-Tu gato tonto, mejor que nadie deberías saber que el secreto del juunishi no puede estar siendo revelado a medio mundo.

-¡¿Qué dices?!-mostrando los dientes-

-Bueno bueno tranquilos…

Tohru se metió en medio de ambos, ella intentaría a toda costa evitar una pelea, aunque esa situación ya resultara común y cotidiano para ambos jóvenes. Al día siguiente Yuki se armó de todo el valor que tenía disponible en su cuerpo y salió en camino a la casa principal de los Sohma. Al llegar le fue indicado que Akito se encontraba en aquella habitación cuya puerta daba a un hermoso paisaje dentro de lo cual había un puente construido sobre un pequeño ruido de agua cristalina. Frente a la entrada de la habitación se despidió de Shigure quién le prometió que esperaría allí mismo por si algo sucediera. Cerró lentamente la puerta corrediza y luego se giro cerrando los puños con fuerza, debía intentar calmar el nerviosismo que sentía nacer desde lo más profundo de su ser, unos metros más adelante encontró la figura del maestro de los Sohma sentado sobre el suelo de aquel pequeño porche. Como de costumbre un pequeño pajarito se posaba sobre su delgada mano mientras el parecía ausente observando el horizonte. Cuando Yuki iba a dar el primer paso, notó que Akito palmaba lentamente el piso que estaba a su lado.

-Mi querido Yuki… ¿qué extraña ocasión es en la que tú me visitas?

-Y-Yo… tengo algo que pedir.

-Oh bien, pero ven aquí… a mi lado.

Cuando dijo esto, el pequeño pajarito voló y entonces Akito bajo su mano, Yuki suspiró hondamente y con pasos lentos se acercó a quien lo esperaba en silencio, colocándose detrás de él espero su palabra.

-Cuéntame… que es lo que te trae por aquí.-ocultando sus ojos con el cabello-

-Una chica… es…

-¿Una chica?-pregunto cortando las palabras de Yuki-

-Si… yo la he conocido y quiero que se le permita entrar a la familia de igual forma como se hizo con Honda Tohru, solo que ella…

-¿Ella? ¿Ella tiene nombre?

-Ah, es… Kumiko… Kumiko Shiro.

-Por esa muchacha tu… ¿estás haciendo el enorme sacrificio de enfrentarte a mi?-una brisa sacudió su negro cabello-

-Pensé que era algo que debía hacer personalmente…

-Muy bien mi querido Yuki… te estas convirtiendo en un hombre, pero ella ¿sabe de la maldición con la que cargas?

-Lo sabe y no le importa… aún así ella quiere permanecer a mi lado.

-Si…-sonrió levemente-…de la misma forma que Kana quiso permanecer al lado de Hatori.

-K-Kumiko es diferente, ella me acepta tal como soy y aún así para ella soy… alguien normal… ella no… no se arrepentiría de haberme conocido.

-Ya veo.

-E-Esto…

-Déjame…-se puso de pie-…déjame pensarlo un poco, ya te avisaré para comunicarte mi decisión.

-¿Eh?-abrió los ojos con sorpresa- ¡Ah sí!

Al día siguiente, Yuki despertó costosamente al igual que todas las mañanas, sin prestarle atención a los reclamos de cierto chico de cabello naranja desayunó en silencio y luego todos salieron rumbo a instituto en el que estudiaban. Ya en el instituto Kumiko descendió del coche de su padre y se despidió de este, luego de acomodar su largo cabello que danzaba en el viento la joven se dispuso a ingresar por la puerta principal pero un voz con tono amable llamó su atención.

-Señorita Shiro…

Hatori descendió de un automóvil negro y le hizo señales a ella para que se acercara, la joven se acercó lentamente algo temerosa de aquel extraño que la había llamado por su apellido, cuando ella nunca lo había visto antes.

-Señorita Shiro, mi nombre es Hatori Sohma.

-¿Sohma?-una sonrisas se dibujo en su rostro- ¿Eres familiar de Yuki?

-Así es, a pedido de Yuki Sohma el maestro Akito ha solicitado reunirse con usted.

-Ah, ¡sí!-sonrió ampliamente-

Las clases en el instituto transcurrieron normalmente, cuando llego el momento de receso entre una materia y otra, Yuki se encontró con Haru y Momiji en el patio contiguo al edificio. En ese momento aquel joven que se transformaba en un pequeño conejo amarillo si alguien del sexo opuesto lo abrazaba, le dio a Yuki una noticia inesperada.

-Hoy Hatori vino conmigo en el coche, dijo que tenía un asunto con una alumna de mi mismo curso…

-¿De tu curso?-frunciendo el seño-

-Sí.-sonriendo ampliamente-

-¿Hay alguien que haya llegado tarde hoy?

-Esto… déjame ver…-pensó detenidamente-… ¡Ah sí! Kumiko Shiro no ha venido hoy.

-Kumiko…-abrió los ojos con sorpresa-…ella… ¿no fue a clases?

-¿Tienes algo con esa chica?-interrogó Haru-

-Ella es…-cerró sus puños con fuerza-…ella…

Sin decir nada más Yuki salió corriendo ante el asombro de los dos que allí se quedaron y al cruzar la puerta principal del instituto, tomó prestada la bicicleta de alguien que casualmente pasaba por el lugar. Pedaleó y pedaleó lo más rápido que pudo, por alguna razón sentía su corazón estrujarse como si lo estuvieran apretando y aunque se estuviera quedando sin aliento no se iba a detener, un solo segundo que pudiera llegar antes sería muy importante, porque por alguna razón un mal presentimiento se había apoderado de él. Cuando llegó a la entrada de la gran residencia Sohma comenzó a buscar a alguien que se encontrara en los alrededores, pero el no encontrar a nadie comenzaba a desesperarlo. Finalmente se encontró con una empleada que le indicó que Akito se encontraba en aquella habitación que siempre solía frecuentar. Sin golpear la puerta entró rápidamente mientras respiraba de forma agitada.

-Oh, mi querido Yuki, deberías cuidar esos bronquios…-susurró-

-Donde…. ¡¿Dónde está ella?!

-¿Ella?-sonriendo de forma maliciosa-

-¡Kumiko!-apretando los puños-

-Ah, esa niña que ha venido aquí… muy interesante jovencita, ella ahora mismo… se encuentra en una consulta con Hatori.

-Que…-contuvo la respiración por unos instantes-

Inmediatamente salió corriendo a toda velocidad hacia la habitación de la casa en la que Hatori solía hacer sus consultas y la revisación de todos los miembros de la familia Sohma. De forma bastante violenta abrió la puerta sin siquiera llamar primero y la primera imagen que lograron captar sus ojos fue sumamente desesperante; Hatori posaba una mano sobre la cabeza de Kumiko mientras que un halo de luz muy brillante rodeaba la frente de la joven, esa imagen duró solo unos segundos y luego ella cayó inconsciente al suelo.

-¡Kumiko!

Yuki se dio cuenta de cómo su corazón se aceleró hacia una velocidad tal en que se le volvía dificultoso respirar con normalidad, miles de pensamientos parecieron invadir su mente, y al final de todos ellos, se dio cuenta de que la persona que amaba no lo recordaría ya nunca más, ya nunca más vería su sonrisa, su pecho comenzó a doler instantáneamente y su única reacción posible fue abalanzarse contra Hatori y propinarle un golpe en el rostro que logro derribarlo al suelo.

-¡¿Por qué?!-con lágrimas en los ojos-

-¡Yuki que te pasa!-tomándose la mandíbula con la mano-

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¡Maldita sea Hatori!

-¿No era acaso ese tu deseo?-poniéndose de pie-

Yuki se acercó a Kumiko y la tomó en sus brazos, observando su rostro apacible no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas le cayeran sobre el rostro, rodando por sus blancas mejillas y perdiéndose en la madera del piso.

-Ella era la única que… e amaba así… así como yo soy… ¿Cómo podría ser mi deseo que se olvide de mí?

-Pero… a mi me informaron diferente, Akito dijo…

-¡¿Akito?!-sus ojos se llenaron de odio-…porque él…

-¿Yuki?

El joven dejó a Kumiko en el suelo y se puso de pie con el fuego en la mirada, sus ojos indicaban que parecía estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa. Comenzó a acercarse a la puerta con el paso firme y al ver esto Hatori no dudo en ir tras él. Yuki comenzó a correr hacia donde Akito se encontraba y cuando entro a la habitación lo encontró de pie frente a la puerta que daba hacia el verde paisaje y Shigure estaba a su lado. El escritor reaccionó inmediatamente al ver llegar a al joven en ese estado y lo sujetó con toda su fuerza, pero comenzó a descubrir que resultaba poco, en ese momento llegó Hatori y lo sujetó del otro brazo.

-¡Yuki cálmate!-exclamó el escritor-

-¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?! ¡Queríamos estar juntos para siempre!

-Mi querido Yuki…-se giro con una sonrisa en sus labios-…hubiera sido lo mismo que con Kana… ¿recuerdas Hatori?

El joven médico no pudo evitar recordar el amable rostro de aquella chica a la que había amado tanto, y a quién el mismo debió borrarle la memoria para que dejara de sufrir.

-Tal vez si fue lo mejor…-dijo casi susurrando-

-¡No! ¡Ella nunca se arrepentiría de habernos conocido!-apretando los ojos con fuerza-

-Yuki…-Shigure se veía bastante asombrado-

Ambos hombres notaron que Yuki dejo de hacer fuerza, entonces lo soltaron y él cayó de rodillas al suelo a los pies de Akito, apoyando la cabeza sobre sus manos dejó que sus lagrimas mojaran la madera del suelo y se perdieran en ella.

-Así me gusta Yuki… que seas un buen chico…-acaricio la cabeza de Yuki-…el maestro de los Sohma siempre sabe lo que es mejor para los integrantes de su familia…

Dicho esto, Akito se irguió y subiendo levemente sus largas vestimentas con ambas manos, salió hacia el exterior y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Hatori y Shigure se quedaron observando a Yuki por unos segundos, hasta que el joven médico se agachó y colocó su mano sobre la temblorosa espalda de quien aún escondía su rostro lloroso entre sus manos.

-Tal vez si fue lo mejor Yuki… si la amas de verdad no querrías que ella sufriera…la maldición con la que cargamos es algo de lo que el mundo de las personas ajenas a nosotros no deben enterarse…

-Pero ella… nos amábamos… yo quería estar a su lado.

-El amor más grande… es aquel que deja partir… Yuki.

Al día siguiente el sol salió en el horizonte iluminando con sus cálidos rayos todos los rincones a los cuales lograba llegar. Un nuevo día lectivo comenzaba y como todos los días los alumnos entraban apaciblemente al instituto para tomar sus clases diarias. Una jovencita de ojos color miel y largo cabello negro se despidió del hombre que la saludaba desde adentro de un coche blanco.

-¡Adiós papa!-sonriendo ampliamente-

Cuando ingresó a clases saludó a sus amigas, compañeros y a dos de los integrantes de la familia Sohma que la miraron con cierta tristeza, ella sonreía ampliamente, parecía ser un día igual a cualquier otro, su amiga quiso preguntarle por la ausencia del día anterior, pero de repente un comunicado por el parlante llamó la atención de todos.

-_Señorita Kumiko Shiro, favor de presentarse en la sala del concejo estudiantil… Señorita Kumiko Shiro, favor de presentarse en la sala del concejo estudiantil…_

-Parece que es a ti amiga.-dijo Saya algo sorprendida-

-¿Que querrán conmigo? Bueno, tocará ir para averiguarlo.

La joven camino por los pasillos del instituto hasta llegar al aula que había sido designada al concejo estudiantil como centro de reuniones. Cuando abrió la puerta se sorprendió al notar que allí no había nadie, pero algo sobre el escritorio del presidente le llamo la atención. Se acercó lentamente y descubrió con sorpresa un gran ramo de flores rosas envuelto en una papel blanco, rodeadas con una cinta rosa de la cual colgaba una pequeña tarjeta que en el exterior tenía su nombre.

-¿Esto es para mí?-

La joven abrió la tarjeta y comenzó a leer lo que en ella estaba escrito, cierta extraña intriga se apoderó de ella al encontrar aquellas palabras…

"_Solo quiero agradecerte por todo, y despedirme deseándote el mejor de los futuros, una persona llena de luz como tú solo puede ser feliz en esta vida."_

Yuki ingresó al salón de clases y Tohru lo observó algo extrañada, se había desaparecido de repente y había vuelto con una extraña mezcla de tristeza y felicidad en su rostro, el joven se sentó en su pupitre y entonces ella decidió acercarse con aquella sonrisa en los labios que era tan característica de ella.

-Yuki ¿A dónde habías ido?

-A despedirme y a dejar flores… flores para Kumiko.

El joven observó un llavero que llevaba en la mano, un llavero del cual colgaba la forma de un pequeño y tierno ratoncito, mirando aquella figura sus ojos se humedecieron, mientras en sus labios se dibujaba una leve sonrisa. Una vez más lo repitió ante el asombro de la joven de ojos azules, el había agradecido y se había despedido de aquel gran amor que había durado solo cinco días; cinco días que habían sido los más felices de toda su vida, el la había dejado partir porque el amor más grande es el que deja libre, porque él la amaba, por eso se había despedido y por eso le había agradecido con aquel noble regalo de la naturaleza, por eso el había dejado sobre aquel escritorio, flores para Kumiko.

**FIN**

* * *

**Notas de la autora:** Bueno si bien esta no es mi primera historia, decidí que estrenaría mi cuenta aquí con ella, es una que personalmente me gusta mucho y la escribí para un concurso aunque jamás vio la luz :´3

Es el único fanfic que tengo de fruits basket aunque me gusto muchito el anime x3 espero mi historia sea de su agrado, para aquellos a quienes se tomen el tiempito de leerla w

Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, ya sea alago o critica, pero pido sean suaves, nada de agravios o.ó (?)

Y en fin, nos estaremos viendo en otra historia :3


End file.
